Guerra de los reinos
by Sakiiii
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia reina, nada es tan simple como se suele imaginar. La guerra entre dos grandes reinos está a punto de comenzar, por lo que es necesario reunir a lo más poderosos para la batalla ¿Participaras en este conflicto? ¿Surgirá el amor en medio del caos de la guerra?(SE NECESITAN OC!) Reescrito
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este fue mi primer fic con esta cuenta**

 **por cosas de tiempo e inspiración deje de escribirlo. Aunque para ser sincera nunca me gusto mucho como estaba llevando la historia**

 **Ahora me gustaría volver a empezarla, así que me alegraría si se animan en participar, Ya que fue mi primera historia de OC :)  
**

 **"un cuanto de la muerte" no lo dejare atrás, solo estoy un poquito corta de inspiración y estresada debido a un examen muy importante a fines de noviembre que debo dar**

 **así que les agradezco por su paciencia, y apenas aquella desgraciada de la inspiración vuelva a mi, subiré el siguiente capitulo (Puesto que tengo una sorpresa guardada por ahí)**

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _En un mundo donde la magia reina, nada es tan simple como se suele imaginar._

 _Los poderes son predeterminados antes de nacer, y cada tipo de magia es clasificada en distintos grupos, y cada uno de ellos posee sus propias jerarquías y deberes dentro del reino. Sin embargo, ¿Qué sucederá cuando la guerra se acerca?_

 _Aquellos magos cuyas habilidades son lo suficientemente útiles para la guerra, han sido llamados con el fin de pelear. Sin posibilidad de huir._

 _Aquí es donde se reúnen los más fuertes del reino._

 _¿Serás parte de esta batalla? ¿Encontraras el amor en medio del caos?_

 _._

 _._

 **Grupos**

 **Elementales:** se encargan del bienestar del reino y evitar todo tipo de desastres naturales. Su función fundamental es de protección. Se dividen en tribus según su elemento, y son considerados el grupo más fuerte, ya que son las magias más ancestrales del mundo.(Ahí ustedes especifican que elemento quieren: agua, aire ,fuego tierra, etc)

 **Magos blancos:** Su principal función es la curación de enfermedades y maldiciones, aunque también son hábiles en la batalla. Protegen al pueblo de los poderes malignos, y siguen ciegamente al rey, llegando a dar su vida por la corona y su reino. Son venerados, ya que su magia se llega a considerar santa.

 **Magos oscuros:** controlan la magia negra, y por ende, las maldiciones y los encantamientos. Suelen ser considerados como peligrosos (aunque no lo sean), por lo tanto, solo tienen permitido utilizar sus poderes contra los enemigos y son reprimidos. Existe un gran número de ellos quienes se oponen a la guerra, y considera a la realeza y al consejo corruptas.

 **Invocadores o Domadores:** Son aquellos quienes son capaces de controlar a todo tipo de bestias mágicas. No son muy fuertes por si solos, no obstante, llegan a ser de gran ayuda cuando se les necesita. Suelen ser miembros de gremios de domadores.

 **Manipuladores del tiempo:** es uno de los poderes más escasos y poderosos del mundo. Solo unas cuantas personas nacen con este don, el cual es considerado como un peligro si es mal utilizado. Tienen la capacidad de detener el tiempo, darle vistazos al futuro o incluso cambiar el pasado.

.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Ficha_**

 **\- Nombre:**

 **\- Apariencia:**

 **\- Personalidad:**

 **\- Magia:**

 **-Chico:** Agradeceria si pudieran dar como opcion dos chicos :)(Todos menos Viktor)

 **\- Gustos y disgustos:**

 **\- Extra:** este es opcional

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Y eso es todo, en el próximo capitulo daré los resultados de los OC**

 **Así que espero que le haya agradado y que se animen en participar.**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Resultados

Lamento muuuchoo la tardanza en darlos resultados, fue bastante difícil en realidad ya que ame todas las fichas y muchas me dieron como las dos opciones a Lys o Armin (Aunque igual fue algo gracioso)

Sin embargo, antes de dar los resultados quiero aclarar algo: **Todas las OC aparecerán en algún momento** , aún cuando no hayan sido las ganadoras ¿Por qué? Porque en la versión anterior había decidido eso ya que es una guerra, y en las guerras se necesita gente (eso sonó mal…) De esta forma les doy a todas la oportunidad de participar a modo de agradecimiento por interesarse en mi historia. Pese a que será un papel menor que las elegidas :3

Ahora sí, los resultados:

 **Nathaniel-** Ailin Eluchans/ Manipuladora tiempo **(AiliGuby)**

 **Castiel-** Shirgami Rinne/ Maga oscura **(** **XxShirogami18InorixX** **)**

 **Lysandro-** Rawnie Alakseev/ Maga oscura **(AkiraBlack-Dragneel)**

 **Kentin-** Camil Blanc/ Invocadora **(** **Bladlhig** **)**

 **Armin-** Tess Ciro/ Maga blanca **(BRabbit15)**

 **Alexy-** Aqua Elizabeth Yukishiro/ manipuladora tiempo **(Mey-chan Sakura)**

 **Dake-** Inari Leviathan/Elemental fuego **(TheKouSisters)**

 **Leigh-** Ástrid Lovecraft/Maga blanca **(TheAwesomePotatoZempie)**

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradecería si las ganadoras me confirmaran si aún están interesadas en el fic (Sino para darle la oportunidad a otra, por favor.

En fin, lamento mucho las molestias y la tardanza.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por interesarse en mi historia :3

Hare todo lo posible por traer el primer capítulo pronto!


End file.
